


Protection

by schmulte



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid's a mob boss, F/M, Hiccup's her delivery man, Mafia AU, Mild Language, Modern AU, just work with me here, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmulte/pseuds/schmulte
Summary: Astrid's a crime boss with a hopeless crush on her delivery man, Hiccup. But when he saves her from an assassination attempt, Astrid must find a way to protect Hiccup and herself and stop a rival gang from taking over Berk.





	Protection

It should have been a typical morning. The alarm chirped at the same time as always. It was the only sound that filled the otherwise silent house- Astrid had sent her guards home at night as always. The address was virtually untraceable to her enemies, registered to a false name and hidden in a suburban col-de-sac, too risky for a hit without being caught or putting others in harms way. There was no hint of suspicious activity as she rose from bed and got ready for the day. No sign of danger as she sipped her coffee. The doorbell going off was normal for this time of day, and it even brought a little warmth to Astrid's chest as she heard the familiar sound. 

Hiccup was at the door on schedule, that silly lopsided grin on his face. Astrid greeted him with a sweet smile that was reserved only for him. The delivery man had brought her packages at 9 am sharp every morning- her line of work required a lot of transport. He always flashed that stupid smile and complemented her or said something unnecessarily sweet. His auburn hair was even messier than usual this morning, and his freckles stood out more under the bright spring sun. Astrid found herself disappointed that he had never asked for her number- but then again, she couldn't give it if she wanted to. Her life was dangerous, and she needed to keep Hiccup out of it. Even if she was completely smitten, she was content to see him for five short minutes every morning and take in his smile and kind words. That's what she told herself, at least. 

"Morning Astrid," Hiccup greeted. His eyes crinkled just a little as he smiled, and it made Astrid a little weak at the knees. 

"Morning Hiccup. Got something for me?" 

The delivery man held out a package, smile somehow growing even wider. 

"As always. You sure do get a lot of stuff." 

Astrid took the package from him and set it down inside, eager to change the subject. 

"Just a part of my line of work," she waved off. She frowned at his uniform- his left pant leg was frayed at the bottom, and it hadn't been yesterday. "What happened to your pants?" 

Hiccup glanced down at his leg and laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. Was that a blush creeping up his cheeks? It couldn't be. 

"Oh, uh. I was messing around with Toothless yesterday and he decided he wanted to play fetch with my leg." he leaned down and knocked on his left leg, which emitted a hollow, plasticy sound. Astrid raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

"You let your dog play with your prosthetic?" 

"Cheaper than buying chew toys." Hiccup shrugged. 

Astrid couldn't help but laugh a little. Hiccup was so down to earth, and sure, a little awkward, but he was sweet and cute. But when Astrid looked back up at him, his expression had changed. He was frowning now, an unusual furrowing of his brow, green eyes narrowed. Astrid had never seen him look like this and found herself frowning too. Was it something she said? She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a loud 'look out' and Hiccup's arms wrapping around her and tackling her to the ground. Astrid shrieked and tried to push him off, but she was silenced by the gunshot that suddenly rang out. It was followed by the sound of glass shattering- it must have hit the vase she kept on the kitchen table. The vase that was directly behind where she was previously standing. 

Hiccup rolled off her and stood as she slowly sat up. He peered down at her in concern and offered her a hand, but she shook her head and stayed seated. She hastily pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a few text messages- she'd have a car here soon to get her to safety. 

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked. Astrid glanced up at him and saw those puppy dog eyes, full of concern and confusion. They were still in danger, and Hiccup had put himself directly in the way of it by saving her life. Astrid knew she had to be stern and pulled a serious look. 

"Go home, Hiccup." 

"But-" 

"Go home. I'm fine." 

"Astrid, someone just tried to shoot you, we need to call the police-" 

"I said go!" 

Hiccup's expression turned downward and Astrid could see the hurt behind his eyes. But he needed to leave soon, before her car arrived. She didn't want him knowing what she did for a living, and most certainly didn't want him here while there was a sniper perched outside. It was harsh, she knew, but it was necessary, and Hiccup soon mumbled an apology under his breath and left. The car arrived soon after, Eret jumping out and firing a warning shot at where he thought the sniper was located before hastening Astrid into the car. She'd be safe behind bulletproof glass for now. But as Eret read her a debriefing while he drove, Astrid couldn't help but let her mind wander. Which of her enemies had sent an assassin? How had they found her address? And the question that nagged at the back of her mind, that drove her crazy and pulled her focus...what would happen to Hiccup now that he had saved her life?


End file.
